


Kai x Kei drabble

by MOEcanada



Category: Ajin: Demi-Human
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, cute boyfriends, probably grammatical errors, random stuff I come up with at 9 PM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOEcanada/pseuds/MOEcanada
Summary: Alternative Au where they got to the cabin without any of the accidents or they found a place to hide out? I don't know I got bored after I re-read the first few chapter of Ajin.Warning:Short fic





	

Kei couldn't move, Kai was holding him too tight for him to. After Kei had tried to leave on his own while Kai was sleeping, he had taken to holding Kei while they slept. In fact, he had Kei near him at all times.

Kai had him pressed chest to chest, his arms tightly wrapped around him gripping his waist and the back of his head. No matter how much he moved he couldn't escape. 

A breeze of cold air made its way through the bottom of the cheap motel door. The cold air went through his bones, his body shivered. Kei pushed back against Kai's chest for warmth. The thin blanket tossed over them not giving much protection against the night. 

"Cold?" kai's voice snapping him out of his thoughts.

"N-No I'm not, and is this really necessary ?," Kei said wiggling in Kai's grip to show what he was talking about.

"Are you gonna try running off again?" Kai asked brows furrowed

Kei avoided kai's eyes

"Then yes, it is necessary," Kai said, unzipping his jacket.

"you could have told me you were cold," Kai said pulling Kei flush against his chest.

"What are-"

"Wrap your arms around me." Kai interrupted 

Kei looked at Kai as if he was trying to say something before obliging and wrapping his arms around Kai's waist. Kai then pushed their bodies together so there was no more space between them, before zipping his jacket with the both of them in it, up. So the only part of Kei visible, being the top of his head. 

"better?" Kai asked

"I guess" Kei responded his fluster visible in his voice. 

"Good, now go to sleep. I don't want you falling asleep while were on the motorcycle." Kai said closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Kei through the jacket. 

Surprisingly, Kei slept.


End file.
